Untuk mereka yang setia padaku hiks
by Yuufie
Summary: Bagi mereka yang mau baca, bukalah chapta 8... itu bagian terpenting... suwer
1. Chapter 1

Wahahahahaha….  
Setelah -Man, dan Code Geass, saya memutuskan untuk membuat FanFiction tentang DDS (Don Detective School)  
Wahahahahahaha…….  
Saya demen banget sama karakter yang namanya Ryu Amakusa…  
Wahahahaha…  
Imut bangeeet…  
Udah lah…  
Daripada kebanyakan ngomong, mending kita langsung mulai ceritanya aja yaaa…  
Yuu ya yuuuuuuuu……….. (Kanda: Heh, nama gue jangan di bawa2 oon… Gue silet Mugen, tajir lo!!) Yang tau -Man, pasti juga tau…

_**Moerid Baroe**_

Kelas "Q" yang beranggotakan 5 orang dan disebut dari yang paling keren yaitu:

Ryu Amakusaaaaaaaaa, (hoi! A punyaku ga sepanjang itu. Cukup Amakusa.)  
Kyu Renjo,  
Minami Megumi,  
Toyama Kinta,  
Dan Kazuma Narusawa.

Pagi2 jam 8. Seperti biasa.. Kyu hampir terlambat sekolah…

"hosh..hosh.. maap saya ter………" kata2 Kyu terhenti saat membuka pintu kelas.

"Loh? Kyu? Ada apa?" Tanya Ryu

"Hah? Kok sepi? Yang lain kemana?" Tanya Kyu.

"Huff… Kan kemarin Pak Dan bilang kalo hari ini masuk pukul 9."

"He? Masa?" Kata Kyu sambil mengingat2 kejadian kemarin.

**Flashback mode: ON**

Jam 8 Pagi.

"Baiklah anak2. Hari ini adalah hari special. Kita kedatangan seorang anggota kelas Q baru." Kata Pak Dan.

"Hee? Murid baru?" Kata Kyu dengan semangat.

"Ya. Dia seorang wanita yang cantik jelita dengan rambut pendek yang manis, menggunakan kacamata, bibirnya yang mungil, dan bodynya… Wiw…" Pak Dan ngomong gitu.. (Pak Dan ngomongnya lebay amat.. Tapi, makasih ya Pak...)

Otomatis Kyu, Kinta, dan Kazuma ngebayangin yang nggak2 tentang murid baru itu.

Ryu? Tetap tenang seperti biasanya.

Megu? Jelas marah dan langsung nge-jewer Kyu. Dan Kazuma beserta Kinta tentunya.

"Ini dia murid barunya…" Kata Pak Dan

Muncullah seorang wanita cantik nan imut, nan manis, nan cakep, nan lutchu, pokoknya perfect banget deh…

"Akhirnya aku bukan cewe sendiri di kelas ini." Kata Megumi lega..

Kyu, Kinta, dan Kazuma pun terpesona melihat wanita cantik.

Ryu yang sedang membaca buku, di buat kaget dengan wanita itu.

"Ka… Kamu…" Ryu langsung bangun dengan mata belo, dan wajah kaget.

"Ryu kenal dengan dia?" Tanya Megu dan anak2 lain.

"…" Ryu tidak dapat berkata apa2…

"Hai semua. Nama saya Nia, dan saya masuk kelas Q bersama kalian. Mohon bantuan dan kerjasamanya." Senyum manisnya bikin cowo2 melting. Tidak termasuk Ryu.

"Dan dia ini adalah kekasih dari Ryu Amakusa." Kata Pak Dan menambahkan.

Muka Ryu langsung merah padam. Cowo2 yang tadinya melting, langsung kaget dan melototin Ryu.

"UDAH AH, JANGAN NGELIATIN AKU GITU BANGET NAPA?" Kata Ryu yang wajahnya tersapu-sapu. Eh, bukan… tersipu-sipu maksudnya.

Nia yang ada di depan kelas Cuma senyum. Pak Dan juga ketawa.

"Hahaha… Baiklah Nia. Kamu bisa duduk di depan dekat Kyu. Tapi ingat. Di kelas tidak ada yang beda. Semuanya sama." Kata Pak Dan.

"Jadi, kalau Nia kekasih Ryu, artinya kekasih kita semua?" Tanya Kyu dengan pertanyaan yang sama sekali ga perlu di jawab.

"Eh, aku masih normal ya!" Kata Megu.

"Bukan begitu maksudnya… Maksudnya, di kelas ini, kita semua adalah teman."Kata Pak Dan

"Ooh.. Itu maksudnya." Kata Kyu.

"Sudahlah. Kita segera mulai saja pelajarannya."

Siang hari pukul 2.

"Anak2, pelajaran kita cukup sampai di sini karena Pak Dan ada urusan penting. Dan besok, kita masuk pukul 9 pagi. Sekarang, kalian boleh pulang." Kata Pak Dan mengakhiri pelajaran.

**Flashback mode: OFF**

"Oh, ya.. Benar juga. Lalu, Nia mana?" Kata Kyu

"Sebentar lagi, dia juga datang." Kata Ryu tenang.

"Memangnya kalian tidak berangkat sekolah bersama?"

"Haruskah aku berangkat sekolah bareng dengannya?" Kata Ryu sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"Nggak juga sih."

"Ya sudah. Jangan ganggu aku." Kata Ryu sambil membuka bukunya dan mulai melanjutkan membaca.

Kyu duduk di depan dan menunggu kedatangan teman2nya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Nia, Kinta, Kazuma, dan Megu datang bersamaan.

"Hai semua, selamat pagi…." Kata Kyu menyapa mereka semua.

"Selamat pagi juga Kyu…"Kata Rombongan yang baru datang itu.

Ryu hanya menoleh sebentar, dan melanjutkan membaca.

"Nia, sini. Aku mau bicara sama kamu." Kata Megu sambil narik tangan Nia

Mereka pun keluar, dan bicara empat mata.

"Nia, kok kamu bisa sih jadi kekasihnya Ryu?" Tanya Megu.

"Ya… Gitu. Emangnya kenapa?" Kata Nia

"Gimana ceritanya tuh?"

"Jadi, waktu itu…"

**Flashback mode: ON**

Di Stasiun Tokyo

"_Perhatian-perhatian. Kereta menuju Hokkaido akan segera tiba. Berdirilah di belakang garis kuning, dan jagalah anak anda jangan sampai lepas dari pengawasan anda. Pastikan barang bawaan Anda sudah lengkap untuk di bawa. Terima kasih."_

Kereta pun tiba. Nia, dan Ryu naik ke gerbong 2. Keadaan saat itu tidak terlalu ramai.

Pintu kereta mulai tertutup, dan kereta mulai berjalan.

1 jam kemudian, gerbong 2 dikagetkan dengan teriakan seorang ibu.

"Copet! Copet!" Teriak ibu tersebut.

Karena jarak antara maling dan Nia yang duduk di ujung gerbong sangat dekat, maka Nia langsung melawan maling tersebut, dan mengunci gerakan maling tersebut.

Ryu membantu Nia mengembalikan tas ibu yang kemalingan tersebut.

Nia dan Ryu membawa maling tersebut ke gerbong 4 yang sepi, dan mengikat tangan maling tersebut dengan tali yang ada di tas Nia.

Selama 5 Menit, mereka diam saja sampai Ryu memulai pembicaraan.

"Kamu suka berantem ya?" Tanya Ryu

"Ha? Nggak kok." Kata Nia

"Tapi tadi…"

"Oh, aku sering latihan di rumah. Soalnya aku sering liat banyak kemalingan. Jadi untuk berjaga2, aku suka latihan sendirian di rumah."

"Oh, gitu."

"Kamu sering baca buku ya?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Nggak bosen?"

"Aku hobi baca buku."

"Oh, Gitu. Dari tadi kita ngomong, tapi kita ga kenal. Namaku Nia."

"Namaku Ryu."

"_Kita telah tiba di stasiun Hokkaido. Perhatikan anak anda dan barang bawaan anda jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal. Semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan. Terima kasih."_

"Ayo kita bawa ke kantor Polisi." Kata Ryu

"Ayo." Nia tersenyum.

**Flash back mode: OFF**

"Trus kita bawa ke kantor polisi, dan selesai..." Kata Nia

"Lah? Mana kejadian waktu pacarannya?" Tanya Megu

"Kalo itu, nanti aja ceritanya. Tuh Pak Dan sudah datang." Kata Nia sambil memandang kearah Pak Dan

"Ayo anak2. Masuk kelas. Kita mulai pelajarannya." Kata Pak Dan.

Bagaimana kisah Nia dan Ryu saat mulai menjadi sepasang kekasih? Kita tunggu ceritanya kapan2 kalo muncul lagi…

HWAHAHAHAHAHAHA……

maap yaq kalo kependekan...

Ripiw…


	2. Chapter 2

Wokeh…

Maap kalo yang sebelumnya ada yang kurang…

Tapi…

Tnang aja…

Akan saya tambahin sebisa saya.

Maap juga ya kalo ada yang 'panas' dengan review saya. Saya akan ubah semuanya..

Hahaha…

Special Thanks To Ayayuki-Chan…

_**Moerid Baroe 2**_

Setelah pulang dari Sekolah Detective, Kyu langsung pulang ke rumah dan heboh sendiri.

"Ibu, aku pulang… Di sekolahku ada murid baru. Namanya Nia. Dia pacarnya Ryu yang pernah tinggal di rumah kita. (kalo baca komik DDS pasti tau)…" Kyu ngomong sendiri padahal di rumahnya ga ada orang. Dia duduk di kursi, ngoceh lagi tentang murid baru sampe dia kaget karena ada orang yang buka pintu.

"Kyu, kamu sudah pulang?" Kata Ibunya Kyu

"Loh? Ibu bukannya ada di dalam?" Tanya Kyu

"Ha? Ibu tadi kan ga ada di rumah.."

"Jadi dari tadi aku ngomong sama siapa?"

"Kamu emang liat ada orang masuk, Kyu?"

"Nggak sih, Bu. Ku kira ibu ada di rumah. Jadi dari tadi aku ngoceh sendirian dong."

"Emangnya kamu ngoceh tentang apa sih Kyu?" Tanya Ibunya sambil nyiapin makan malam.

"Di kelasku ada murid baru. Cakep deh, Bu."

"Oh, ya? Baguslah. Pasti cewe. Kalo cowo mana mungkin kamu cerita."

"Hehehe…" Kyu Cuma bisa nyengir sendiri

"Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Nia."

"Wah, Namanya Bagus. (bagus apanya? Cuma 3 huruf gitu.) Seperti apa orangnya?" Tanya Ibunya Kyu

"Tingginya sekitar 162 cm, beratnya 50 kg, trus mukanya bulet, rambutnya sebahu warna hitam, trus pake kacamata, trus mukanya imut, trus kalo senyum, ada lesung pipinya, badannya juga langsing. Gak kayak Megu..."

"Wah, pantes aja kamu cerita. Ibu bayanginnya aja udah bisa liat kalo anaknya cakep."

"Cakep banget deh bu."

"Ibu mau lihat mukanya seperti apa. Gimana kalo besok kamu ajak dia ke sini? Bersama teman2mu yang lain."

"Benar bu?"

Ibunya Kyu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kyu, cepat madi. Setelah mandi, segera makan!" Kata Ibunya Kyu

"Baiiiik!!" Kata Kyu semangat.

Esok Harinya…

"Nia, katanya hari ini mau cerita." Kata Megu.

"Iya. Hari ini aku pasti cerita kok." Kata Nia

"Emang kalian mau cerita apa sih?" Tanya Kinta.

"Ini urusan anak cewe." Kata Megu.

"Tapi, aku kan cewe." Kata Kazuma sambil ada lagak2 bencongnya.

"KAZUMAAAA!!!" Megu langsung bangun, dan ngejar Kazuma dan Kinta.

Nia tertawa. Ryu tersenyum kecil, dan Kyu meledek Megu sampe megu ngejar2 mereka bertiga.

Pak Dan masuk.

"Anak2, hari ini kita ada permohonan kasus. Bapak mau kelas ini yang urus. Kalian akan di damping oleh Pak Nanami." Kata Pak Dan

"Hh.. Guru itu lagi." Kata Kyu, Megu, Kinta, Dan Kazuma bersamaan.

"Siapa itu Nanami?" Tanya Nia.

"Dia pendamping kita pada saat ada tugas dari Pak Dan. Dia juga kaki tangannya Pak Dan." Kata Kyu

"Silakan Nanami-sensei." Kata Pak Dan

"Yak, baiklah anak2 kita akan segera menuju lokasi kejadian." Kata Pak Nanami dengan kostum kaktus kesayangannya.

Nia tertawa. Karena Nia tertawa, maka yang lain ikut tertawa.

"Tampaknya kita kedatangan murid baru ya hari ini di kelas saya." Kata pak Nanami

"Nama saya Nia, hari ini adalah pertama kalinya saya menuju ke lokasi kejadian. Di harapkan Pak Nanami bisa membantu saya. Mohon kerjasamanya." Kata Nia

"Baik Q-class. Kita berangkat." Kata Pak Nanami setelah di paksa anak2 kelas Q melepas kostum kaktus yang aneh itu.

Mereka segera menuju tempat kejadian.

"Pak, maaf. Tapi anak2 ini tidak boleh masuk." Kata seorang polisi yang berjaga di luar.

Seperti biasa, Kyu langsung menunjukkan dirinya.

"Saya Kyu dari DDS!" Kata Kyu sambil mengeluarkan buku saku DDS

"D.. DDS? Maafkan saya. Silakan masuk." Kata polisi itu.

Kyu masuk sambil tersenyum bangga pada Nia. Nia hanya bisa tersenyum. Ryu, Megu, Kinta, dan Kazuma Cuma bisa geleng2 kepala.

Setelah di teliti, Pak Nanami membagi tugas. Kyu dan Megu, introgasi dan mencari informasi. Nia dan Ryu melakukan penyelidikan di tempat kejadian dan menemukan petunjuk. Kinta berjaga di luar, Kazuma membuat analisis kejadian dengan teknologi Laptopnya.

"Korban berada di ruang tengah. Awalnya dia sedang duduk dan ngobrol dengan Pak Jirai. Korban bernama Ibu Shinami. Korban merupakan teman dekat Pak Jirai dan juga merupakan pemilik dari rumah kost di ujung jalan. Penyebab kematiannya adalah racun kalium sianida yang sudah diminumnya sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Tercium bau almond dari mulutnya." Kata petugas yang sudah mengidentifikasi korban

Let's see…

Kyu x Megu

Megu memperhatikan dan menghafal gerak-gerik setiap orang yang terlibat dalam kasus ini.

"Dimana anda pada saat kejadian berlangsung?" Tanya Kyu serius

"Sa.. saya sedang berbelanja di pasar untuk makan siang Bu Shinami." Jawab pembantu itu

"Barang apa saja yang anda beli?"

"Saya beli Ikan, sayuran, roti, saus, kecap, trus ada lagi…."

**Skip aja. Mbaknya borong pasar. Kelamaan nyebutin satu per satu.**

Ryu x Nia

"Aduuh.. aku tidak bisa menunjukkan petunjuk sedikitpun. Bagaimana denganmu, Ryu?" Tanya Nia

"Aku dapat 3 petunjuk" Kata Ryu

"Hee? Sudah sebanyak itu?"

"Ya. Perhatikanlah sekelilingmu. Jangan sampai ada yang terlewat." Kata Ryu

Mereka berdua hanya berjalan2 mencari petunjuk seperti sedang mencari tikus.

Kinta x Kazuma

"AAAAARGH! Masa aku di suruh nunggu di sini sih? Gak ada kerjaan lain apa?" Kata Kinta kesal

"Sabarlah Kinta. Semua ada pahalanya." Kata Kazuma

"Tapi kan…"

Tak lama, seorang anak kecil berlari dan langsung masuk menuju tempat kejadian.

"He.. Hei, siapa kamu? Dilarang masuk." Kata Kinta

"Mama.. mana mamaku?" Anak itu menangis

"He? Mama?" Tanya Kinta

"Ini rumahku. Dan kamu tidak berhak untuk menghalangiku masuk!" Teriak anak itu.

"Pak, ada seorang anak lelaki yang mengaku bahwa Bu Shinami adalah ibunya." Kata Kinta sambil menelepon Pak Dan

"Anak kecil? Anaknya Bu Shinami? Bukankah anaknya bu Shinami telah meninggal Dunia?"

"Hei, siapa yang anaknya Bu Shinami? Aku anaknya Bu Namine!"

"He? Anaknya Bu Namine?" Tanya Kinta

"Kinta, Namine itu pembantu yang sedang di introgasi Kyu. Bawa anak itu ke tempat Introgasi!"

"Ba..Baik Pak Dan." Kata Kinta.

Kinta membawa anak itu ke tempat Namine di periksa.

"Ibu, tadi om ini menghalangi aku untuk bertemu ibu." Kata Anak itu.

"Hekh? Om???" Kata Kinta dengan wajah yang kesal.

Megu dan Kyu hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Maaf. Ini anak saya. Kita bisa melanjutkan introgasinya kan? Lalu yang saya beli, daging asap, sarden, tuna, rumput laut, lalu…" Mbaknya belum juga selesai menyebutkan barang yang dia beli dari pasar.

"Okeh, Bu Namine. Pertanyaan saya sampai di sini dulu. Selanjutnya Pak Jirai!" Kata Kyu

Ryu x Nia

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan korban." Kata Ryu

"Umm… Dia katanya minum kalium Sianida." Kata Nia

"Bukan yang itu. Tapi gelasnya." Kata Ryu

"Gelas?"

"Ya. Kalau dia minum kalium sianida, harunya gelasnya pecah. Tapi gelas yang ada di ruang tengah itu tidak pecah, bahkan tidak terdeteksi adanya kalium sianida. Padahal dia sedang bersama pak Jirai. Dan pada saat kejadian, pak Jirai hanya melihat dia meminum air itu." Kata Ryu.

"Benar juga. Biar aku tanyakan pada Kyu." Kata Nia.

Nia menuju ke tempat Kyu.

"Kyu, sini sebentar." Kata Nia

Nia membisikkan pertanyaan seputar kejadian.

"Pak Jirai, apakah anda tau apa yang di minum oleh Bu Shinami?"

"Ya.. saya lihat dia meminum segelas sirup leci dingin." Kata Pak Jirai

"Leci dingin? Maksud anda sudah berada dalam keadaan dingin atau berisi es batu?" Tanya Nia

"Um.. sepertinya berisi es batu. Dia juga suka mengunyah es batu pada saat kami berbicara.."

"Kyu, lanjutkan Introgasi!" Kata Nia sambil berlari menuju tempat Ryu.

"Ryu, aku dapat petunjuk!" Kata Nia

"Petunjuk? Apa itu?"

"Gelas yang di minum korban berisi es batu, dan di tengah pembicaraan, korban sering mengunyah es batu. Jangan-jangan… " Kata Nia

"Ayo!" Kata Ryu

Mereka menuju ruang dapur. Membuka freezer dan melihat seisi freezer. Seluruh isi es di keluarkan dan di panaskan. Ryu menyelipkan 5 koin yang berkarat. Dan menunggu efek yang terjadi.

Kinta x Kazuma

"kazuma, apa sih yang dari tadi kamu kerjakan sampai serius begitu?" Tanya Kinta

"Aku membuat analisis yang aku dapat dari anak2."

"Oh.. menyenangkan." Kata Kinta.

"Mengapa kamu tidak bergabung bersama yang lain?" Tanya Kazuma.

"Tidak. Dan kurasa bantuanku kali ini tidak di gunakan."

"Kalau begitu, tenanglah." Kata Kazuma

Sepertinya yang ini tidak memerlukan kerja sama.

Kyu x Megu

"Huff… hanya ini informasi yang kita dapatkan." Kata Kyu

"Tapi, kata2 anak itu membuat aku penasaran." Kata Megu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita introgasi juga?"

"Baiklah. Akan ku panggil anak itu."

Megu memanggil anak itu.

"Sebaiknya aku saja yang introgasi. Kamu, pergilah mencari Nia dan Ryu dan sampaikan hasil ini pada mereka."

"Baiklah."

Megu mengintrogasi anak kecil itu.

Kyu pergi menuju tempat Ryu dan Nia.

"Ryu, Nia. Ini hasil dari introgasi yang aku dapatkan." Kata Kyu.

Kyu hanya bisa diam setelah melihat Ryu dan Nia sedang melototin 5 logam yang berada di air.

"hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kyu yang hamper menyentuh air tersebut.

"Jangan sentuh!!" Kata Nia sambil menepak tangan Kyu.

"ada apa sih?" Tanya Kyu heran.

Ryu mengambil koin tersebut dengan menggunakan sarung tangan.

"Nia, lihat ini." Kata Ryu.

"ternyata analisaku benar." Kata Nia.

"Tinggal mencari motifnya saja." Kata Ryu.

"Kyu, mana hasil introgasimu?" Tanya Nia

"ini." Kata Kyu sambil menyodorkan berkas introgasi.

"Kyu, aku sudah dapatkan informasi dari anak itu!!!" Kata Megu dengan bersemangat.

"Lalu, apa kata anak itu?" Tanya Kyu. Nia dan Ryu masih sibuk dengan berkas dari Kyu

"Katanya anak itu, ibunya setiap hari menangis dan bersumpah akan membunuh Bu Shinami jika suaminya tetap di kurung. Tapi, sepertinya anak itu menguping pada saat ibunya berdoa di kamar. Jadi ibu Namine tidak mengetahui hal tersebut."

Kyu, Ryu, dan Nia di kejutkan oleh kata2 Megu.

Kyu tetap diam, sementara Ryu dan Nia menuju keluar.

"Hei, kalian mau kemana? Aku sudah dapat informasi dari daerah sekitar." Kata Kinta.

"Informasi apa?" Tanya Ryu.

"Katanya Ibu Shinami sering keluar masuk bangunan yang kosong di sana." Kata Kinta sambil menunjuk satu bangunan.

Nia dan Ryu bergegas menuju bangunan tersebut. Mereka masuk ke dalam gedung itu dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang berusia sekitar 45 tahun yang terkurung di dalam ruangan yang dikelilingi teralis besi seperti penjara. Mereka mendapat informasi dari pria itu bahwa dirinya terkurung di sini karena terlibat hutang dengan bu Shinami dan hutang itu belum lunas. Jadi, dirinya harus di kurung dan sebagai gantinya, istrinya harus bekerja dengan Bu Shinami sampai hutangnya lunas. Namun, setelah hutangnya lunas, bu Shinami menolak untuk melepaskan suaminya.

Mereka kembali ke tempat kejadian. Nia memulai analisanya.

"Saya sudah tahu penyebab pembunuhan ini. Dan pelakunya adalah Bu Namine. Pagi hari sebelum anda pergi ke pasar, anda mengisi es batu yang berisi kalium sianida. Lalu, anda membawa kalium sianida itu dan membuangnya di pinggir sungai yang di temukan oleh petugas. Anda tinggal menunggu sampai waktunya tiba. Anda sengaja berlama-lama di pasar sampai bu Shinami kedatangan tamu. Dan meminum kalium sianida itu. Kalaupun yang meminumnya adalah tamu, maka yang akan menjadi tersangka adalah Bu Shinami." Kata Nia

"Apa motif saya untuk melakukan hal tersebut?" Tanya Namine

"Pembebasan suami anda yang terkurung karena anda terlibat hutang."

Bu Namine segera di tangkap. (gampang banget ya? Tapi demi mempersingkat cerita.)Suaminya pun di bebaskan.

Mereka pulang. Dan Nia menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa pacaran dengan Ryu.

**Flash back mode: ON**

Di taman Osaka

Nia sedang duduk di bangku taman yang berada di bawah pohon sakura yang rimbun. Kesejukan saat itu, mengundang Ryu untuk duduk bersama Nia.

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi." Kata Ryu

"Kamu? Ryu Amakusa yang minggu lalu di kereta Hokkaido kan?"

"Ya. Ternyata Jepang itu sempit. Atau, memang jodoh?" Tanya Ryu sambil tersenyum

"Jodoh?" Tanya Nia heran.

"Hehe.. sudahlah. Kamu tinggal di mana?"

"Di Tokyo. Dekat stasiun Tokyo."

"Rumahku juga dekat sana. Artinya kita bisa bertemu setiap hari kan?" Kata Ryu

"Ya kalau kamu mau. Kamu sekolah di mana?" Tanya Nia

"Di DDS."

"DDS? Sekolah detektif terkenal itu? Seandainya aku bisa masuk sana." Kata Nia

"Berjuanglah. Maka kamu pasti bisa." Kata Ryu.

Mereka diam sekitar 5 menit menikmati kesejukan hari itu sampai Ryu bertanya

"Kamu sudah ada pacar?"

"Belum. Aku belum memutuskan untuk mempunyai pacar."

"Kapan kamu pulang?" Tanya Ryu

"Hari ini. Nanti sore."

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut kamu saja." Kata Ryu

Mereka pulang ke Tokyo. Dan tak di sangka, rumah mereka di apartemen yang sama. Hanya beda 2 lantai.

Setiap hari mereka bertemu sampai Nia merasa ada perasaan yang aneh pada Ryu. Ryu mengetahui hal tersebut dari gerak-gerik Nia dan pada saat di rumah Nia, Ryu bertanya.

"Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku? Aku tak seperti cowok yang lain. Aku menemukan pilihan hatiku dan tidak akan pernah ku tinggalkan. Aku bisa bersumpah demi bunga sakura."

Mendengar kata2 itu, siapa sih cewe yang gak jatuh cinta mendengar kata2nya dan menerimanya?

Ya jelas lah Nia nerima.

**Flashback mode: OFF**

"Gitu kejadiannya." Kata Nia

"Ooh… Tapi kayaknya yang dengerin cerita kamu bukan aku aja deh." Kata Megu.

Nia melihat sekeliling dan benar saja. Kinta, Kyu, dan Kazuma menguping. Nia dan Megu tertawa. Ryu memeluk Nia dan mencium kening Nia sambil berjalan.

"Ternyata Ryu bukan cowo yang pendiam. Sama aja kayak kita." Kata Kyu.

"Hei, enak saja. Aku nggak punya otak ngeres kayak kalian!" Kata Ryu marah dan mengejar mereka bertiga. (Kyu, Kinta, Kazuma)

Megu dan Nia tertawa.

"Aku belum pernah melihat Ryu seperti ini. Biasanya dia pendiam banget." Kata Megu.

"Aku saja nggak tau bahwa di dalam dirinya masih ada sifat anak2 yang tersembunyi." Kata Nia.

Mereka berdua sibuk membicarakan Ryu. Sedangkan Ryunya sendiri masih sibuk ngejar2 Kinta, Kyu, dan Kazuma. Mereka pulang dengan membawa damai…

Selesai jugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…………………..

Tentang Ibunya Kyu? Akan berlanjut di episode selanjutnya…

Wahahahahahahhaah…….

Ripiw ya…

Saya aja ga tau kalo Ryu bisa saya bikin se- anak2 itu…

Wahahahahahahahahahahah……


	3. Chapter 3

Huaaaaah…..

Lagi sibuk sama PS2 gue…

Hahaha…

Maap ya kalo pada nunggu cerita ini… (Pe-De GELO)

Attention!!!

In this chapter, I have added 2 Original Character…

Aya: sapa seh yang ga tau author kayak gene?

Chinatsu: Perubahan dari Lavi no Tenshi (Power Ranger!! BERUBAH!!!) +Di Lempar Motor+

Let's Begin

**My First Valentine**

"Kyu, sudah tau berita terbaru?" Tanya Megu

"He? Masalah pocong pacaran sama mba Kunti?" (_Ini termasuk kalimat retoris.. Tebak sendiri artinya_)

"Bukan Kyu bodoh! Murid baru!" Kata Kinta

"Sejak Nia masuk, jadi banyak murid baru" Kata Kazuma

"Bagus dong. Banyak Temen jadi lebih baik." Kata Kyu

"Um.. Ada yang liat Nia gak?" Tanya Ryu

"Huh! Pagi-pagi udah mau pacaran aja! Mentang-mentang seminggu lagi Valentine." Kata Megu sewot

"Ternyata Ryu mesum ya!" Kata Kazuma sambil nyengir gajhe

"***BLETAK!!!***Bodoh! Yang mesum tuh kamu dan Kyu tau!" Kata Kinta sambil ngejitak Kyu dan Kazuma

"Hei, kok aku juga di jitak?" Kata Kyu sambil mengusap kepalanya

"Soalnya itu hobiku… Hahaha" Kata Kinta sambil ketawa ngakak.

"Pagi semua!" Kata Nia yang baru masuk

"Dari mana kamu, Nia?" Tanya Ryu

"Oh, aku dari ruang Pak Dan." Kata Nia

"Ruang Pak Dan? Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Megu

"Aku di minta membantu Pak Dan untuk membantu menata kantornya." Kata Nia

"Loh, Pak Kotaru kemana?" Tanya Kyu

"Dia yang geser-geser peralatan. Aku yang menata kantornya." Kata Nia.

"Oh ya, Nia. Kamu lihat murid baru gak?" Tanya Kazuma

"Murid baru? Aku dengar sih.. Tapi aku belum lihat dia datang." Kata Nia

"Baiklah anak-anak. Acara bincang-bincang sudah selesai. Huff… Ada murid baru yang baru saja datang. Silakan Aya.." Kata Pak Dan sambil mempersilahkan anak murid itu masuk.

"HAI SEMUA!!! Apa kabar? Namaku Akatsutsumi Ayayuki. SALAM KENAAAAAL!!!" Kata Aya dengan perkenalan super heboh. Pake tanda piece segala lagi…

(_Hening… sekelas sweatdrop_)

"Umm… Silakan duduk di sebelah Kyu, Aya." Pak Dan mukanya ikutan pucat.

Mukanya Kyu juga pucat. Mulai keringat dingin. Aya makin mendekati meja Kyu. Kyu makin pucat. Keringat makin banyak yang bercucuran. Wajah Kyu yang ketakutan mulai terlihat. Seakan Kyu berhadapan dengan preman tergalak. Ayayuki yang tersenyum kini hanya berjarak 1 meter dari meja Kyu. Dan setelah Aya duduk di sebelah Kyu, Kyu tepar.

"Aaaaah.. Dia kenapa?" Tanya Aya

"Kyu Lebay mode: Permanent" Kata Megu

"Kyu Bloon mode: Permanent" Kata Kinta

"Kyu Smart mode: Automaticly Off" Kata Kazuma.

"Kyu, kamu gak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Nia

"#$%%&*!#%&^)&*^#&" Mata Kyu mulai berputar-putar.

"Hei, kalian jangan hanya berkata yang aneh-aneh dengan mode-mode gak jelas! Bantu Nia angkat Kyu ke UKS!" Kata Pak Dan.

"Iya pak." Kata Kazuma dan Kinta

"Maaf. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" Tanya Aya

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Aya. Kyu memang selalu Lebay seperti itu. Oh ya, perkenalkan! Namaku Nia."

"Hai Nia, salam kenal. Mohon bantuannya ya…" Piece mode: Always On

"Hai, Aya… Namaku Megu. Panggil saja aku Meg!"

"Hai, Meg… oh, ya, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Kata Aya

"Tentu. Tak ada larangan untuk bertanya kan?" Kata Megu

"Cowok yang berambut agak biru itu siapa sih?" Tanya Aya

"Oh, itu namanya Ryu. Lengkapnya Ryu Amakusa. Dia cowoknya Nia." Kata Megu

"Hee, cowokmu?" Tanya Aya.

Nia senyum.

"Iya. Ceritanya keren loh…" Kata Megu.

"Megu, sudah ah…" Nia blushing

"Ceritakan padaku, ceritakan…" Kata Aya penasaran

"Jadi gini loh…"

Megu memulai dongengnya. (_Dongeng? Maksod lo?_). Setelah mendengar cerita Megu…

"Huwaa… So sweet…" Kata Aya

"Keren kan?" Kata Megu

"HOI!!! Anak cewe hari gini udah ngerumpi aja…" Kata Kyu yang baru keluar dari ruang operasi. (_sapa seh yang lebay?_)

"Tadi pak Dan bilang kalo pelajaran hari ini gak diadakan. Kita punya jam bebas, tapi ga boleh pulang." Kata Ryu.

"Hee?? Gak boleh pulang?" Kata 3 cewe itu histeris.

"Gapapa kali. Kan Nia ada Ryu… Jadi bisa nemenin setiap saat." Kata Kinta.

"Sudahlah… lebih baik kita tunjukkin ruangan di sekolah kita ke Aya. Ntar kalo dia nyasar di WC gimana?" Kata Kazuma.

"Ah, udahlah kalian para cowok-cowok. Baru masuk udah bikin sensasi. Yuk, Aya. Kita keliling sekolah." Ajak Megu.

"Yuk." Kata Aya.

Mereka pun pergi. Nia juga ikut rombongan. Ryu lebih memilih pergi ke suatu tempat di sekolah. Saat mereka di tengah perjalanan, Nia mau ke WC.

Saat Nia di WC, Nia mendengar suara alunan lagu dari piano. Nia memilih untuk mengikuti asal suara tersebut. Suara tersebut berasal dari ruang musik yang terdapat berbagai macam alat musik yang tersusun rapi. Terlihat Ryu sedang memainkan Grand piano berwarna Black Pearl. Saat Nia melangkah masuk, Ryu berhenti memainkan piano.

"Nia, sudah keliling sekolah bersama Aya?" Tanya Ryu

"Ah, nggak. Tadi aku ke kamar kecil, trus aku denger suara piano. Aku ikutin aja. Ternyata kamu yang main piano." Kata Nia menjelaskan situasi.

"Oh, kamu bias main alat musik apa aja?" Tanya Ryu

"Um… Suling?" ***GUBRAK***

Ryu sweatdrop

"Yang lain?" Tanya Ryu

"Gak ada. Paling bedug, gendang, tamborin, maracas, gong, angklung, calung, tambur, de el el." Kata Nia

Ryu sweatdrop hebat. (_Dehidrasi dong?!_)

"Aku mau denger kamu main musik boleh?" Tanya Nia

"Boleh kok. Sini, duduk di sebelahku." Kata Ryu sambil mempersilakan Nia untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Ryu memainkan piano itu. Nia melihat tangan Ryu yang besar dan hangat yang sedang menari lemah gemulai di atas tuts piano sehingga menghasilkan lagu yang indah. Cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam ruangan sehingga membuat ruang menjadi lebih terlihat sangat yang berada di ruangan itu hanya dia dan suara piano.

"Wah, kamu hebat Ryu." Kata Nia.

"Ah, biasa aja. Jangan terlalu memuji ah." Ryu blushing

"Kamu bisa main biola?" Tanya Nia

"Bisa kok. Mau dengar?" Kata Ryu sambil mengambil biola yang terdapat di sudut ruangan.

"Ya, aku mau." Kata Nia.

Ryu mengambil posisi untuk memulai bermain biola.

"Ada request?" Tanya Ryu

"Um, aku suka lagu canon sih. Kamu bisa?" Tanya Nia sambil duduk di sofa tepat di depan Ryu

"Bisa kok." Kata Ryu

Ryu mulai bermain biola. Alunan lagu canon yang di hasilkan sangat indah. Ryu nampak sangat menikmati permainannya. Nia juga menikmati suara biola yang di hasilkan dari tangan Ryu yang lihai bermain biola. Permainan selesai.

"Kamu bisa main alat musik apa aja sih? Piano bisa, biola bisa, harpa bisa?" Tanya Nia

"Kamu suka ketiga alat musik itu ya?" Tanya Ryu.

"I, iya kok kamu tau?" Tanya Nia

"Hm… Seleramu terhadap alat musik tinggi juga ya…" Kata Ryu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku cuma suka aja. Suara yang di hasilkan alat musik itu indah sih…" Kata Nia blushing.

"Oke. Aku akan mainkan untukmu."

Ryu mulai bermain harpa. Kali ini lagu yang di mainkan adalah I have a Dream (_Iklan Surya 16_) =Promosi

"Kamu hebat. Semuanya kamu bisa." Kata Nia sambil tepuk tangan.

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku suka main musik dari kecil." Kata Ryu

"Kamu tuh yang ga bisa apa sih? Semuanya kamu bisa." Kata Nia

"Aku tuh…" Kata Ryu sambil berjalan menuju arah Nia duduk "Gak bisa kehilangan kamu…" Ryu melanjutkan sambil berlutut di depan Nia (bukan berlutut menyembah!!!)

"…" Nia terdiam. Terlihat wajahnya mulai menunjukkan expresi gugup dan blushing.

"Waa…" Ayayuki mau teriak tapi mulutnya ditutup Kyu.

"Ah, kalian!" Ryu nengok kearah pintu dan melihat anak-anak yang sedang meguping pembicaraan antara Ryu dan Nia.

"Tuh, kan… Aya sih!!! Ketahuan deh sama Ryu!" Kata Kinta

"Kalian nguping ya?!?!" Kata Nia kaget

"Eh, nguping apaan? Kalimat Ryu yang ga bisa kehilangan Nia? Gak kok. Kita gak denger." Kata Kyu.

"Dasar bodoh… Kamu dah nyebutin kalimatnya dengan jelas. Itu artinya kamu denger Kyu!" Kata Megu pasrah.

"Eh, hari ini ke rumah Megu yuk!" Kata Nia

"Hah? Mau ngapain?" Kata Megu.

"Kita coba pergi ke rumah masing-masing dari kelas Q! Jadi kita tau di mana rumah para anggota kelas Q." Kata Nia

"Ide bagus." Kata Kazuma.

"Wah, sudah jam 4 nih. Yuk kita pulang." Kata Aya.

"Wah, iya. Tak terasa ya." Kata Ryu

"Kalo Ryu sih terang aja gak berasa. Sama Nia, waktu serasa berhenti." Kata Kinta.

"Heh, kalo ngomong jangan sembarangan ya." Kata Ryu sambil ngejar Kinta.

Nia dan teman-teman yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"Jangan lupa ya… Besok kita ke rumah Megu!" Kata Kyu

"Iya…" Jawab anak-anak serempak.

Megu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Hari ini dimulai dan di akhiri dengan cerita yang indah.

Hoalah… selesai juga…

Hah? Udah jam 12 malem? Gak berasa ya…(ngikut kata-kata Aya)

Oh, ya Buat Chinatsu, kamu tampil chapter 4. soalnya bakal panjang banget kalo di lanjutin. Khey…

Huaaah…

"Eh, tau gak… Kalo ga ripiw, dimarahin Ibu loh." Kata anak cowo

"Kalau ga ripiw, proses berpikir terganggu. Dalam isi ripiw dapat saran dan kritik yang dapat membangun pembuatan cerita kita." Kata bu Guru

"Dengan ripiw, kita jadi lebih pintar tau…" Kata Anak cowo

_**Di ambil dari cerita iklan pasta gigi Enzim. **_= Promosi ga Kyu mulai berputar-putar. , Kyu tepar.

meter dari meja Kyu. dan t makin banyak yang bercucuran. Wajah Kyu yang ketakutan


	4. Chapter 4

Hoalah…

Mulai di kejar dedlen lage…

Masi banyak ne kerjaan sekolah yang blom selesai…

Masuk buku kasus…

Kasus pembunuhan… XL bgt da gw…

Di Chap ini, muncul Chinatsu sbg adeknya Meg…

Chap depan (spoiler) muncul kawanan detektif ulung Remodica…

Buat Ditha: Hahaha… Gomen baru nongol…

Buat Aya: Hahaha… baru apdet… chap lalu d abaca? Ripiw!!

Buat Ain: Tuh, da ku masukin!! Kalo g abaca dang a ripiw awas!! Ripiw ga perlu login kok.. cukup tulis nama dan komentar..(dia gaptek) +Digampar Yong"+

Let's Begin

**I wish…**

"Hoi!!! Inget janji kemaren kan?" Teriak Kyu sambil lari-lari menuju arah Megu dan Kazuma

"Iya, iya… Hari ini kita kerumahku!" Kata Megu sambil ber-sigh ria

"Kyu, mana yang lain?" Tanya Kazuma

"Kurasa mereka sudah di kelas. Tadi pagi aku telpon Aya tidak ada yang angkat." Kata Kyu

"Sejak kapan kamu tau nomor telpon Aya?" Tanya Megu

"Kan kemarin aku pulang bareng Aya." Kata Kyu

"Cie.. bakal ada yang jadian lagi nih dalam waktu dekat…" Kata Kazuma nyengir gajhe

"Kemarin aja Aya deketin Kyu langsung tepar… Apalagi pacaran… siapa yang mau biayain Kyu masuk rumah sakit?" Kata Megu

"Ah, sudahlah… Gak penting… Buruan masuk… Ntar telat lho…" Kata Kyu

Di Kelas Q

"Selamat pagi kelas Q." Sapa Pak Dan

"Pagi Pak…" Jawab kelas Q bersama-sama

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang… siapa ya?" Tanya Pak Dan

Sekelas memperhatikan sekeliling…

"Pak, Aya tidak masuk…" Kata Kinta

"Aya? Kemana dia?" Pak Dan keheranan

"Tadi pagi saya telpon ke rumahnya untuk jalan bareng, tapi gak ada yang angkat, Pak." Kata Kyu menjelaskan.

"Hm… Apa perlu pulang sekolah kita kerumahnya, Pak?" Tanya Nia

"Sudahlah. Untuk sementara dia kita nyatakan Alpa." Kata Pak Dan

Pelajaran di mulai… Tapi, sekitar jam setengah 9…

*SREEGGGG*

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras.

"Pak, maaf saya terlambat." Kata Aya ngap-ngapan

"Aya, dari mana saja kamu?" Tanya Pak Dan

"Saya nyasar pak sampe ke Bekasi." Kata Aya

"Sudah-sudah. Kamu boleh duduk. Saya sarankan, besok kamu pergi bareng Kyu. Rumahmu dan Kyu searah bukan?" Tanya Pak Dan

"I,Iya." Kata Aya sambil menarik bangku untuk duduk.

"Kyu, besok kamu kerumahnya dulu baru sama-sama jalan ke sini bair ga nyasar." Kata Pak Dan

"Baik, Pak." Kata Kyu

Pelajaran di mulai dan di akhiri.

(Di depan gerbang sekolah)

"Ayo kita ke rumah Megu!!!" Teriak Kyu dengan semangat.

"Kyu, kok kamu senag banget sih ke rumah Megu?" Tanya Aya

"Kan kakanya Megu cantik." Kata Kyu, Kinta dan Kazuma sambil masang tampang mesum.

"Kalian ini." Megu ber-sigh

"Sudahlah, Megu. Toh Ryu juga belum pernah ke rumahmu kan? Iya kan, Ryu" Tanya Nia

"Um… Waktu itu pernah sih di ajakin. Tapi aku lagi ada urusan penting, jadi gantinya hari ini. Boleh kan?" Tanya Ryu pada Megu.

"Kalo Ryu sih gak apa-apa. Dia gak mesum kayak mereka bertiga." Kata Megu sambil nunjuk Kyu, Kinta, dan Kazuma.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka berbincang-bincang seputar Indonesia siang (loh?) seputar pelajaran sekolah tadi.

Sesampainya di rumah Megu…

"Loh? Kok terkunci?" Tanya Megu.

"Mana ku tau… Memangnya kamu ga bawa kunci?" Tanya Kyu

"Tidak. Soalnya di dalam ada…" Kata-kata Megu terpotong setelah Megu mendengar suara langkah dari belakang.

"Kak Meg?" Tanya seorang anak yang terlihat 2 tahun lebih muda dari Megu. Rambutnya yang panjang terikat berwarna pink, dan wajahnya yang polos membuat anggota kelas Q bertanya-tanya.

"Chinatsu? Dari mana saja kamu?" Tanya Meg.

"Maaf, Kak. Aku habis belanja untuk makan malam." Kata Chinatsu.

"O..Oh…" Kata Megu

"Mari, silakan masuk." Kata Chinatsu.

Saat di ruang tamu

"Hei, kalian piker anak kecil tadi siapa? Adiknya?" Tanya Kyu sambil bisik-bisik pada Kinta

"Entahlah. Tapi waktu kita kemari dulu, ga ada adiknya tuh." Kata Kinta

"Er… Kalian mau minum apa?" Tanya Megu.

"Aku air putih saja." Kata Kyu

"Aku mau teh" Kata Kinta

"Aku air putih saja." Kata Kazuma

"Aku mau sirup. Rasa apa aja boleh." Kata Aya. (Banyak maunya nih)

"Aku air putih saja." Kata Nia

"Aku tidak perlu. Aku bawa air kok. Terima kasih atas tawarannya." Kata Ryu

Megu pergi mengambil air minum yang di pesan teman-temannya.

"Eh adeknya Megu cakep juga ya." Kaya Kyu

"Ah, ga juga. Cakepan kakaknya." Kata Kinta pasang muka mesum

"Wah, rumah Megu di apartemen ya?" Tanya Aya.

"Bagus juga. Aku baru pertama kemari." Kata Nia

"Hei, Kyu dan Kinta, kalian dating-dateng udah rusuh ngomongin cewe." Kata Kazuma

"Kyu suka sama adeknya Megu ya?" Tanya Nia. (Bull's Eye)

Kyu blushing

"Ini minumannya. Buat Aya, aku punya Cuma rasa Lychee. Gak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Megu sambil meletakkan minuman di atas meja.

"Lychee? Lychee? YAY… Aku suka Lychee." Kata Aya teriak-teriak.

"Hus, Aya." Kata Nia nyenggol Aya

"Gak apa-apa kok. Anggap aja rumah sendiri." Kata Megu

"Kak, hari ini biar aku yang masak. Untuk makan malam. Nanti aku beli bahannya lagi." Kata Chinatsu yang sedang memakai celemek.

"Terima kasih, Chinatsu." Kata Megu. Chinatsu berbalik menuju dapur.

"Hei, hei, kalian liat ga? Kayaknya Chinatsu lagi suka seseorang tuh." Kata Kinta

"Hah? Masa? Tau dari mana?" Tanya Kyu

"Gak liat? Tadi muka Chinatsu merah." Kata Kinta

"Mungkin merah gara-gara hawa di dapur." Kata Ryu

"Atau, jangan-jangan… Chinatsu suka sama Ryu ya?" Tanya Aya

"Nia nanti marah loh." Kata Kazuma ngeledek

"Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa kita ga Tanya Megu langsung?" Kata Nia

"Ide bagus tuh." Kata Kinta

"Adekmu suka tipe kayak pap sih?" Tanya Kyu

"Wah, gak tau ya. Adekku belum pernah naksir orang sih." Kata Megu sambil mikir-mikir

"Gak ada yang naksir adekmu?" Tanya Kazuma

"Banyak sih, tapi dia ga mau terima." Kata Megu

"Wah, cakep-cakep jual mahal." Kata Kyu

"Eh, Kyu. Gak boleh ngomong gitu." Kata Nia

"Maaf deh. Tapi bagaimanapun, adeknya Megu lucu." Kata Kyu

"Ah, Kalo Kyu, semua cewe juga di taksir sama dia." Kata Kinta

"Gak juga tuh…" Kata Kyu

Semua anak tertawa. Diam-diam Chinatsu yang di dapur mendengar percakapan anak-anak kelas Q. Chinatsu senyum-senyum blushing

"Kak, makanannya sudah siap." Kata Chinatsu sambil membawa makanan untuk anak kelas Q

"Wah, bisa makan masakan Chinatsu nih." Kata Kyu

"ITADAKIMASU." Kata anak-anak saat mulai makan.

"Mm… Hakanan Hinhahu ehak ya" Kata Kyu

"Kyu, kalo mau bicara, telan dulu makanannya." Kata Megu

"+Glek+ Maap-maap. Tapi Chinatsu jago masak. Makanannya enak." Kata Kyu sambil menelan makanannya.

Selesai makan…

"Chinatsu, sebelum teman-teman kakak pulang, kakak mau memperkenalkan dulu kakak-kakak ini padamu." Kata Megu

"." Chinatsu terlihat

"Yang ini namanya Kyu." Kata Megu sambil nunjuk Kyu. Kyu senyum sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Yang ini Kak Kinta." Kinta melambaikan tangannya

"Yang ini Kazuma." Kazuma senyum.

"Yang ini Ayayuki" Kata Megu sambil nunjuk Aya.

"Salam kenal Chi… Chi… siapa tadi namanya?" Tanya Aya

"Chinatsu." Kata Kyu

"Oh, iya. Chinatsu. Salam kenal." Kata Aya

"Yang ini Nia" Kata Megu nunjuk Nia.

"Salam kenal Chinatsu." Kata Nia sambil mengusap kepala Chinatsu

"Yang ini Ryu" Kata Megu nunjuk Ryu

"Salam kenal." Kata Ryu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal juga kak Ryu." Kata Chinatsu malu-malu.

"Baiklah, Meg. Kami pualng dulu." Kata Kinta.

"Hati-hati ya…" Kata Megu

Chinatsu diam saja.

Kyu yang berjalan tiba-tiba berbalik. Menuju ke arah Chinatsu.

"Chinatsu, kakak pulang dulu ya. Kapan-kapan kakak pasti main lagi." Kata Kyu sambil mengusap kepala Chinatsu

Kyu segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju teman-temannya.

"Kak Kyu!" Teriak Chinatsu

Teriakan itu membuat Kyu berbalik ke araj Chinatsu.

Chinatsu berjalan ke arah Kyu.

"Kak Kyu. Hati-hati ya." Kata Chinatsu

Kyu tersenyum.

"Iya. Terima kasih, Chinatsu." Kata Kyu yang tersenyum pada Chinatsu

Kyu kembali berjalan bersama teman-temannya. Awal yang indah di akhiri dengan indah juga.

Selesai!!!

Piuh…

Adekku tidurnya pules banget…

Hahaha.. (ga penting. Toh ga ada yang nanya)

Yo, wis…

Ripiwnya di minta…

Itung-itung amal buat benerin jalan yang bolong.


	5. Chapter 5

Capeee…

Apdet lagi nih…

Ntah ni cerita bisa dapet dari mana…

Tapi gue rasa keren juga…

Buta Ain dan Diana, OC punya lo pending dlo…

Abisnya lo berdua jarang nangkring di sini seh…

Dah lah..

Mulai aja…

Maap aj kalo kebanyakan tulisan daripada dialog...

Soalnya kali ini, gue mau bikin jadi karangan deskripsi..

Kali ini gue lagi ogah bikin cerita konyol...

_**Jangan Biarkan Itu Terjadi**_

Di Gudang usang di pojokan jalan. Aku di panggil Ryu ke sini entah kenapa... Katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tunjukkan padaku. Tubuhku mulai berkeringat karena panasnya cuaca hari ini. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela dan lubang kecil membuat gudang ini sedikit lebih terang. Aku bersandar di bawah jendela kecil yang berada sekitar 1 meter di atas kepalaku. Kurasa itu satu-satunya jendela yang ada di sini. Tumpukan kayu usang dan besi yang tidak terpakai menghiasi ruangan ini. Dinding gudang inipun terbuat dari seng yang sudah mulai berkarat. Aku mulai merinding.

Sudah 15 menit aku menunggu di sini. Saat aku memutuskan untuk kembali pulang, aku mendengar derap kaki seseorang yang sedang berlari dari arah pintu masuk. Aku kenal suara derap kaki ini. Itu Ryu. Apa yang akan dia tunjukkan di gudang usang ini? Aku dapat merasakan kedatangannya mendekati tempatku berada. Aku dapat mendengar nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Aku tak dapat melihatnya karena tempat dia berdiri sekitar 3 meter di depanku adalah tempat yang gelap. Saat Ryu berjalan mendekatiku, perasaanku makin tak tenang.

"Ma, maaf aku ter.. terlambat.." Kata Ryu yang tubuhnya berkeringat.

Aku mulai dapat melihatnya karena dia berhenti berjalan di tempat yang bercahaya karena sinar matahari. Tangannya yang putih itu memegang lututnya untuk menahan tubuhnya yang menghampirinya untuk menghapus keringatnya dengan handuk kecil bergambar beruang coklat yang ku bawa. Saat aku menyentuh wajahnya,

"Kamu masih membawa handuk kecil ini?" Tanya Ryu sambil menatapku.

"Aku selalu membawa handuk kecil ini kemanapun aku pergi." Kataku sambil menghapus keringat di wajah Ryu.

"Maaf. Kamu pasti sudah lama menungguku." Kata Ryu sambil menggenggam pergelangan tanganku yang sedang memegang handuk.

"Jangan di pikirkan. Apa yang akan kamu tunjukkan padaku?"

Ryu belum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Maafkan aku, Nia." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kedua pergelangan tanganku di genggam dengan kuat olehnya. Aku di dorong menuju tempatku bersandar tadi.

"Ryu! Jangan! Kamu mau apa!?"

Aku berteriak. Berteriak sekeras mungkin. Tapi tak ada yang bisa mendengarku. Ryu mulai menciumi leherku yang berkeringat. Tubuhnya semakin mendekat ke tubuhku. Aku terjepit antara tubuhnya dan seng yang membentuk tembok di belakangku. Semakin lama tingkahnya semakin gila. Dia mulai melepas kancing bajuku dengan tatapan wajah yang mesum. Aku menangis, menjerit dan memberontak. Aku tak menyangka Ryu yang selama ini ku kenal baik, kalem, pendiam, dan pintar ternyata memiliki sifat bejat seperti ini. Aku semakin tak percaya dengan apa yang ia perbuat padaku.

Bajuku mulai terlepas. Ia mulai mencium dadaku dan terus menuju ke bawah. Genggamannya sangat kuat. Tanganku tak dapat bergerak. Aku memutuskan untuk menendangnya. Aku terjatuh. Menangis dan menjerit. Aku kehabisan tenaga untuk berdiri dan berlari. Tak ada yang bisa ku perbuat. Aku merasa lelah. Mataku masih dapat melihat Ryu yang bangun setelah kutendang. Kulihat dia memegang sesuatu yang bercahaya. Saat ia mendekatiku, benda itu semakin jelas terlihat. Itu PISAU LIPAT!!! Apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku? Ia akan membunuhku?

Jarak tubuhku dengannya sudah sekitar 1 meter. Aku menutup mataku dan mengatakan pesan terakhirku dalam hati. Aku berharap semua ini cepat berakhir.

Ryu mengangkatku dan mendorongku ke dinding. Dia marah. Sangat marah padaku. Aku tak mau membuka mataku dan melihat wajahnya yang geram. Dalam pikiranku aku hanya melihat dia yang selalu tersenyum padaku. Air mataku semakin deras mengalir. Aku bahkan sudah tak dapat berteriak atau berkata-kata. Aku pasrah. Aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk membisikan kata padanya.

"Bunuh... Bunuh saja aku!"

Ryu melepasku dan membiarkanku jatuh.

"Dasar wanita brengsek!"

Pisau pun bergerak menuju jantungku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!"

Aku berteriak. Ternyata itu hanya mimpi. Sekujur tubuhku berkeringat. Jarum jam menunjukkan jam 4 lewat 21 menit. Cuaca di depan masih gelap. Aku bangun dan segera merapihkan tempat tidurku. Air panas tidak mengalir seperti biasanya. Jadi, aku terpaksa mandi dengan air dingin. Aku segera membuat sarapan pagi. Hanya ada sereal dan susu putih. Kurasa itu cukup. Aku mulai berangkat jam 05.38. Tadinya aku mau mampir ke kamar Ryu untuk mengajaknya pergi ke sekolah bersama. Tapi setelah aku tiba di depan pintu kamarnya, aku teringat mimpi itu dan langsung lari menuju sekolah.

Pukul 06.13 Aku baru tiba di sekolah. Aku masuk kelas dan kudapati kelas itu kosong. Aku duduk di tempat biasa. Waktu masih banyak sebelum masuk sekolah. Aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekolah. Entah mengapa tempat yang pertama ku datangi adalah ruang musik. Aku masuk dan duduk di kursi piano. Aku mulai menyentuh tuts piano. Air mataku tak terbendung. Aku mengingat kata-katanya saat itu. Tak dapat ku lupakan. Aku terbayang dirinya yang sedang bermain biola di depan sofa di ujung ruangan sana. Dan aku yang sedang duduk tersenyum mendengarkan permainannya. Tapi, lagi-lagi aku teringat mimpi itu. Aku berlari keluar dan kembali menuju kelas dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. 5 menit kemudian, Ryu datang dengan membawa kado kecil. Saat aku melihat wajahnya, aku hampir menangis. Tapi aku berusaha tersenyum di depannya agar ia tak curiga padaku.

"Kok tumben dateng pagi-pagi banget?" Tanya Ryu

"Eh, aku... Kebangunan pagi-pagi. Aku pikir karena ga ngapa-ngapain, jadi aku ke sekolah aja." Kataku.

"Udah lama?" Tanya Ryu

"Sekitar 15 menit lah."

"Ngapain aja 15 menit? Diem di kelas?"

"Gak sih. Ngider-ngider sekolah aja."

"Oh, ya. Nih... Buat kamu." Kata Ryu sambil meyodorkan hadiah kecil itu padaku.

"Hah? Apaan nih? Ultahku kan masih lama."

"Dah, ambil aja."

Aku mengambil hadiah itu. Tapi Ryu tidak memaksaku untuk membukanya saat itu. Jadi ku putuskan untuk membukanya nanti.

Waktu terus berjalan. Kyu, Megu, dan Aya tiba di kelas. Disusul oleh Kinta dan Kazuma. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.02. Pak Dan masuk bersama Pak Nanami. Mereka memberikan kami misi lagi nuntuk menemukan bukti di Dermaga.

Aku dan Kelas Q pergi menuju Dermaga dengan mobil yang di siapkan dari sekolah. Aku yang biasanya periang, kali ini tidak. Aku hanya diam dan tak berbicara. Semua mulai curiga padaku.

"Nia, hari ini kamu aneh." Kata Aya

"Iya. Biasanya kamu yang paling bawel di antara kita." Kata Kyu

"Kamu kenapa? Gak enak badan?" Tanya Ryu

"Ah, nggak kok. Nggak apa-apa" Kataku

"Yakin kamu nggak apa-apa, Nia?" Tanya Megu untuk meyakinkan.

"Iya. Kalian ga perlu khawatir. Aku nggak apa-apa kok." Kataku untuk meyakinkan mereka.

"Nih, kamu boleh makan nasi kotak milikku." Kata Kazuma.

"Ah, nggak usah Kazuma. Aku nggak lapar kok."

"Heh, Nia tau nasi kotakmu gak enak. Jadi dia nolak punya kamu!" Kata Kinta meledek Kazuma.

"Enak aja. Nanti kalo kamu makan juga nambah lagi!" Kata Kazuma sambil menginjak kaki Kinta.

"AW! Gak pake nginjek kaki orang dong!" Kata Kinta kesakitan

Semua tertawa. Kecuali aku yang hanya tertunduk diam dan Ryu yang sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Dia terus memperhatikan aku sepanjang perjalanan.

Tak terasa kita sudah sampai di dermaga yang di maksud oleh Pak Dan. Sekilas, gudang ini mengingatkan aku pada mimpi itu. Kami mulai masuk dan mencari bukti-bukti yang di maksud oleh Pak Dan. Kami semua membagi tugas masing-masing. Aku menuju gudang paling dalam. Yang lainnya menjalankan tugas masing-masing.

Aku menelusuri gudang itu dan tiba di gudang paling belakang. Gudang ini sangat mirip dengan apa yang ada di dalam mimpiku. Aku mulai menangis dan menghampiri tempat di mana aku terjatuh saat aku di dalam mimpi. Aku melihat bercak darah kering yang ada di lantai gudang itu persis di tempat aku yang akan di bunuh oleh Ryu saat aku berada di dalam mimpi. Aku berdiri dan menangis. Suara isak tangisku dapat di dengar oleh Ryu sehingga dia mengahampiri aku. Aku yang tidak menyadari kedatangan Ryu jatuh berlutut di depan percikan darah kering itu. Tangisanku semakin keras. Untung saja Kyu dan lainnya tidak mendengarku karena mereka jauh dariku. Hanya Ryu yang mengetahui aku yang sedang menangis. Saat aku mau mengambil tissue yang ada di tasku, aku melihat hadiah kecil yang diberikan Ryu untukku. Kupikir agar aku terhibur, kubuka saja hadiah itu. Setelah ku buka, hatiku bukannya semakin terhibur malah semakin sakit. Hadiah yang diberikan Ryu adalah handuk kecil yang bergambar beruang coklat. Handuk kecil itu sama persis dengan yang ada di mimpiku. Karena Ryu tidak sanggup melihatku terus seperti ini, dia berjalan menuju arahku.

Aku dapat mendengar seseorang berjalan menuju ke arahku. Aku segera berdiri dan berbalik. Aku melihat Ryu yang berdiri di depanku. Wajahnya dan tubuhnya terkena sinar matahari sehingga aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia berlari mendekatiku. Aku semakin mundur. Aku terpojok.

"DIAM! JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Aku berteriak pada Ryu yang langsung berhenti di tempat. Aku meringkuk. Aku ketakutan. Aku tidak mau semua itu terjadi.

"Ni... Nia... Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Ryu yang berjalan perlahan mendekatiku.

"Jangan Ryu. Jangan ke sini." Kataku ketakutan

Ryu berhenti berjalan.

"Aku salah apa Nia? Aku tidak pernah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Katakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi!" Kata Ryu

"Jangan... Aku nggak mau Ryu." Kataku sambil menangis

"Kamu nggak mau apa? Bilang sama aku. Biar aku bantu. Kalo kamu nggak ngomong, aku nggak tau kamu tuh nggak mau apa!" Kata Ryu yang mulai membentak aku.

"Ryu... Aku... Aku... aku nggak mau..."

Ryu segera berlari menuju arahku dan memeluk aku. Aku menangis semakin keras dan membalas pelukannya dengan pelukan hangatku.

"Tenanglah. Aku ada di sini. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Kata Ryu sambil pindah dan duduk di sampingku.

Sambil menangis, aku menceritakan semua mimpiku yang kualami sehingga membuat aku menjadi seperti ini. Ryu menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya dan menghapus air mataku dengan handuk kecil yang sama dengan milikku.

"Nia, aku berani bertaruh dengan seluruh hidupku. Hal seperti itu tak akan terjadi dalam hidupmu." Kata Ryu sambil menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Terima kasih, Ryu. Aku percaya padamu." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Ryu pun menciumku.

15 menit kemudian Ryu mengendongku dan membawaku ke dalam mobil. Pak Nanami bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

"Ryu, Nia kenapa?" Tanya Pak Nanami

"Oh, dia kurang enak badan. Jadi dia di mobil saja. Boleh kan, Pak?" Tanya Ryu

"Oh, boleh-boleh..." Kata Pak Nanami yang membukakan pintu mobil.

"Nia, kamu di sini saja ya." Kata Ryu sambil meletakkanku di mobil.

"Kamu bagaimana? Tugasku gimana?" Tanyaku pada Ryu

"Tugasmu biar aku yang selesaikan. Kamu tenangkan pikiranmu di sini. Oke?" Kata Ryu sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Maaf ya Ryu, jadi merepotkanmu."

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku ngerti perasaanmu. Istirahat yang cukup ya."

"Ng.. Pasti." Kataku tersenyum

Ryu mencium keningku dan kembali bekerja.

30 menit kemudian, semuanya kembali dan melaporkan hasil kerja mereka. Di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang, semua anggota kelas Q bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa ada di mobil.

"Nia, tadi kamu kenapa?" Tanya Aya

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Aya. Aku Cuma kurang enak badan aja."

"Tadi katanya nggak apa-apa." Kata Kyu

"Iya. Sekarang nggak apa-apa kan?" Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, nanya Nia mah ribet nih. Nanya Ryu aja. Siapa tau dia tau." Kata Kinta

"Iya nih, Tadi Nia kenapa, Ryu?" Tanya Megu

"Oh, Nia... Dia..." Kata Ryu takut-takut sambil memandangku. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Ah, dia nggak enak badan kok. Katanya kepalanya sedikit pusing." Kata Ryu berbohong.

"Hah.... Susah deh nanya sama orang yang udah kong kali kong." Kata Kyu

"Iya nih... Kasih tau dong..." Kata Aya

"Eh, dari tadi Kazuma diem aja." Kata Megu

"Aha hih? Ohang hahi hahan huha! Hehihik aha..." Kata Kazuma

"Kazuma ngomong apa sih?" Tanya Aya

"Dia sekarang pake bahasa alien" Kata Kinta.

"Iih.. ha hihat ohang hahi hahan? Uhuk.. uhuk..." Kata Kazuma keselek

"JOROK!! MUNCRAT!" Kata Kinta marah

"Salah Kinta sih... Lagian orang lagi makan di ledekin." Kata Megu

"Nih, Kazuma. Minum dulu." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan botol yang berisi air minum.

Kazuma mengambil air minum yang kuberikan dan langsung minum.

"Wah, terima kasih ya Nia." Kata Kazuma.

"Hm.. Sama-sama." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"HEH! JAROK! BERSIHIN NIH!" Kata Kinta marah-marah.

"Yee. Salah siapa coba?" Kata Kazuma

*PLETAK*

"AWW! Kok ngejitak?" Kata Kazuma sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

Semua tertawa. Aku dan Ryu yang saling berpandangan tersenyum. Hari ini berakhir menjadi akhir yang indah.

Hueeeeeng....

Seandainya gue bener-bener ada di situ...

Ngebayanginnya aja gue udah gregetan sendiri...

Lama banget ngetik ginian...

Kelamaan gregetannya...

Wookokokokoko.... *Dijitak Kinta*

Ripiw itu baik untuk kesehatan gigi...

Wakakakaka..... (ngikutin Ayayuki banget dah)


	6. Chapter 6

Bingung…

Mau ngetik apaan…

Udah ada sih di kepala…

Coba aja yuu…

Maap iia pendingnya kelamaan…

**Kyu falling in Love...**

Gila! Hari ni panas banget *ceritanya*. Semuanya pake baju yang minim2, bawa payung, bawa kipas musim panas yang ada gambar tokoh idola mereka, bawa air dingin, bawa gunung, bawa bath tub, bawa kulkas, pokoknya apa aja deh yang bisa buat mereka adem ayem...

Tapi, lain cerita dengan cewe yang super cantik ini...

"Gila! Hari ini panas banget!" Kata Kyu sambil ngipas2.. (bukan Kyu cewenya!)

"Megu cakep ya kalo pake baju tank top" Kata Kinta mesum (bukan ini juga)

"Panas tau!" Kata Megu sambil melempar Kinta dengan buku (bukan...)

"Tapi kok Nia pake syal?" Kata Kazuma sambil melirik ke arahku. (Nia! Itu dia cewe super cakep!)

"Oi, mbak Nia! Kenapa dikau bertolak belakang dengan cuaca super panas ini?" Tanya Aya.

"Ng.. nggak apa-apa kok." Kata Nia sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Ryu, dia sakit?" Tanya Kyu

"Nggak kok. Sehat aja." Kata Ryu cuek.

"Kasihan Nia punya cowo super cuek kayak Ryu." Kata Kinta

"Buka aja syalnya! Saya gerah tau ngeliat situ pake syal di cuaca kayak gini!" Kata Aya maksa.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Ah, Pak Dan sudah tiba." Kata Nia sambil melihat ke arah pintu.

Pelajaran, dimulai...

XXX

At Ryu and Nia's stories...

Megu, Kyu, Kinta, Kazuma, dan Aya mau cepet2 pulang biar bisa ngadem di kulkas dan freezer..... Tinggal Nia dan Ryu lagi yang ada di ruangan kelas...

"Aku tau kenapa kamu pake syal." Kata Ryu sambil baca buku dengan gaya cueknya.

"Ini semua gara2 kamu tau!" Kata Nia sambil merebahkan kepala di atas meja.

"Emang masih ada?" Tanya Ryu sambil meletakkan buku.

"Masih ada dan MASIH JELAS!" Kata Nia menekankan.

"Coba liat..." Kata Ryu sambil menarik syal milik Nia.

Setelah syal lembut berwarna orange itu di buka oleh Ryu dari leher Nia, terlihat seperti bekas gigitan pada leher sebelah kiri. Merah dan terlihat sangat jelas.

"Ni, kerjaan kamu!" Kata Nia marah2

"Nggak apa2 kan pelihara ikan di leher..." Kata Ryu bercanda.

"Cupang ini sama cupang ikan jangan disamain!" Kata Nia sambil memasang syalnya kembali.

XXX

At Kyu and Megu's Stories...

Setelah pamitan, Kyu nggak langsung pulang ke rumah. Tapi mampir ke rumah Megu dulu.. Dasar yang lagi Kasmaran...

"Nggak apa2 nih aku ke rumah kamu?" Tanya Kyu dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Megu.

"Nggak apa2. Tapi adekku terlihat aneh sejak hari itu."

"Hee? Terlihat aneh gimana?"

"Dia sering meluk2 boneka, sering senyum sendiri, kadang2 ketawa nggak jelas."

"Adekmu gila kali..." Kata Kyu *Dijitak Akechi/Akira*

"mungkin ya..." Kata Megu sambil menatap langit *Ditendang orang yang sama*

Di apartemen Megu...

"Loh? Chinatsu mana?" Tanya Kyu.

"Masih sekolah. Belum pulang. Setelah mandi, aku akan menjemput dia."

"Kapan kamu mandi?"

"Setelah ini."

"Ikut..." Kata Kyu mesum

*BUAGH* gumpalan tangan Megu mendarat darurat di pipi Kyu.

"Ittai... Aku kan Cuma bercanda..." Kata Kyu sambil memegang pipi landasan gumpalan tangan Megu

"Nggak lucu tau! Udah ah! Aku mau mandi! Awas ngintip!" Kata Megu sambil masuk kamarnya.

Kyu menunggu Megu mandi di ruang tamu kurang lebih 30 menit.

"Kyu..." panggil Megu setelah selesai mandi.

Megu mendapati Kyu yang tepar gara2 panas yang mirip oven.

Setelah Kyu sadar, mereka segera menjemput Chinatsu di sekolah Nakade Junior High School. *ni sekolah namanya gue bikin ngasal banget*

Kyu dan Megu kembali ke rumah Megu. Tak disangka tumpukan piring udah sebukit. Karena hari ini Megu yang bertugas, jadi Chinatsu bebas ngapain aja.

"Panasnya..." Kata Chinatsu sambil ngipas2

"Jalan2 yu... "Ajak Kyu

"Kemana?" Tanya Chinatsu

"Taman di dekat DDS. Tamannya bagus deh."

"Mau sih.... Kakak, aku boleh pergi sama Kak Kyu?" Tanya Chinatsu.

"Boleh. Tapi jangan lama2!" Kata Megu sambil melanjutkan tugas cuci piringnya.

"Kamu nggak ikut, Meg?" Tanya Kyu

"Nggak ah. Hari ini aku yang tugas. Nanti kerjaanku keteteran."

"Kalau gitu, aku pergi dulu ya, Kak!"

Di taman...

"Panas banget..." Kata Chinatsu.

"Mau es krim?" Tanya Kyu sambil menunjuk ke arah salah seorang penjual eskrim

"Mau."

"Silahkan dibeli eskrimnya ada rasa macem2... rasa jeruk, coklat, stroberi, rasa asin upil, rasa asin ingus, rasa air ludah, rasa air keringat, semuanya ada..." (Jorok banget nih penjual es)

"Rasa apa kamu maunya?" Tanya Kyu

"Aku sih suka rasa daun sirih."

"Daun sirih?"

"Bercanda kok... Rasa stroberi aja."

"Mas. Stroberi 1"

"Buat yang panas, pasangan serasi harus dikasih yang dingin biar awet. Hari ini kalian dapet 2 eskrim. Beli 1 dapet 1." Kata penjual eskrim itu

"Bener, mas?" Tanya Kyu dengan wajah senang.

"Bener lah." Kata tukang es krim sambil menyerahkan 1 eskrim stroberi.

"Loh? Punyaku mana?" Tanya Kyu

"Kan situ nggak pesen." Kata Kutang es krim

"Katanya beli 1 dapet 1."

"Emang iya. Kalo beli 1 tapi gak dapet apa2, kasian pembeli saya dong! Beli 1 ya dapet 1. Beli 2 ya dapet 2. kalo nggak beli ya nggak dapet..." Kata tukang es krim

"Yah.. saya pikir mah gratis." Kata Kyu lesu.

"Eh mas! Pipis aja bayar tau!"

"Iya deh..."

Kyu dan Chinatsu duduk di 1 kursi taman di bawah pohon rimbun. Membuat suasana terasa nyaman dan adem.

"Kak Kyu mau?" Tanya Chinatsu sambil menyodorkan es ke arah Kyu

"Boleh. Terima kasih." Kata Kyu sambil menjilat es Chinatsu.

"Aku juga mau!" Kata Nia yang tau2 nongol dari belakang.

"Ni.. Nia... kok ada di sini?" tanya Kyu kaget.

"Emang yang pacaran Cuma kalian? Aku juga tau!" kata Nia sambil memainkan syalnya.

"Masih pakai syal?" Tanya Kyu

"Iya." Kata Nia senyum.

"Kak Nia. Kak Ryu mana?" Tanya Chinatsu.

"Lagi ke kamar kecil." Kata Nia

"Oh.." Kata Chinatsu sambil melahap eskrim stroberinya.

"Nia!" panggil Ryu dari belakang.

"Lagi dating ya?" Tanya Kyu.

"Iya. Eh, kita double date yuu..." ajak Nia.

"Double date?" Tanya Chinatsu

"2 pasangan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk nge-date bareng." Kata Nia menjelaskan.

"Um.. Tapi.." Kata Kyu sambil mikir

"Boleh juga. Kelihatanya seru." Kata Chinatsu.

"Tapi kan kita lagi nggak dating!" Kata Kyu

"Nggak apa2. coba aja yuk, kak Kyu" Kata Chinatsu

Akhirnya mereka berempat pergi ke tempat piknik bersama. Ryu dan Nia membawa makanan untuk piknik di bawah pohon sakura. Tampaknya Kyu sangat senag. Maybe he is falling in love with Chinatsu?See ya next chapta!


	7. my message for you

Maap nih buat yang pada nunggu lama….

Soalnya saya piker udah ngga ada lagi yang mau baca ini… makanya saya ga update2…

Ternyata ada juga yang mau baca…

Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu….

1 hal nih aku minta.,. Add aku ya di Facebook… yuufie_

Biar kalo update aku bias kasi tau kalian… ^^

Jadi, gini loh kawan2…

Karena udah pada retired semua, aku rencana mau ulang dari awal… tapi yang ini gak ku hapus…

Jadi, add aku di FB yang sudah tertera e-mailnya, message/notes (jangan lupa tag aku) trus kasih ide2 kalian… Kalo mau buat Original Character juga boleh…

Kita bicarakan nanti… (hmm… hmm…)

Ini dulu ajah…

Maap buat kalian yang udah nunggu 1000 tahun lamanya… (_ _)

OKeh…

Hontou ni gomenasai to hontou ni Arigatou gozaimasu…

Ja, Mata ne…


	8. My Last Words

Buat yg ripiw2...

Makasih atas kesediaan kalian membaca FanFic ini...

Sejujurnya...

Saya sudah 2 tahun tidak menulis karya2 seperti ini lagi...

Oleh karena saia dikejar2 oleh tugas, ulangan, dan banyak kerjaan,.. (namanya juga anak sekolahan)

Bagi kalian yang ingin turut serta dalam jalan cerita saya dan menyumbangkan ide2 menarik (bukan mendorong.. tar jatoh) silakan add facebook saya di yuufie_

Tampaknya yang di chapter 7 email facebook saia nda kelihatan...

Jadi bisa kalian liha di profil FanFiction saia...

Ide2 dari kalian bisa saja membuat saya terinspirasi kembali dan mengulang kembali masa2 muda saia (maklum dah tua 17 taun)

Tadinya saia mau pensiun (curhat nih ceritanya)

Oleh karena berbagai alasan di atas dan beberapa alasan yang tak dapat dijelaskan)

Namun karena saia melihat cukup banyak yang menginginkan saia melanjutkannya kembali, saia berharap Anda semua tidak hanya membaca cerita saia...

Tetapi ikut berperan dan mewarnai cerita saia sehingga kita bisa menjalin sebuah kerjasama untuk membangun jembatan yang roboh sehingga bisa menyeberang ke desa beberang.. (loh?)

Intinya, saia ingin membuat cerita yang lain daripada yang sama...(apa sih?)

Oleh karena itu, saudara2... Hendaknya kita saling mengasihi satu sama lain...

mengasihi uang,,, mengasihi warisan... mengasihi makanan.. (mengasihi= memberi/ngasih)

Sudahlah.. tar ngaco...

Yah, inilah intinya...

Terima kasih atas kerjasama kalian dalam mengelola perusahaan ini(ngaco!)

Ja, mata ne!

-=YuuFie=-


End file.
